daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Elior Tabris
"I might have supported you once, but this is wrong, Zathrian! Nothing can justify what you have done to these innocents… and that they are human makes no difference! I see that now! You'll end that curse if I have to force you myself!" Elior Tabris (born 20 Wintermarch 9:12 Dragon, died 9 Wintermarch 9:31 Dragon) was one of two Grey Wardens to survive the Battle of Ostagar and slayer of Urthemiel, archdemon of the Fifth Blight. Born in the Denerim alienage, Elior was secretly trained in combat by his mother until her murder when he was ten years old, an event which precipitated his deep distrust of humans and fury at the system his people had to live in. At eighteen, he was betrothed, but on his wedding day, Vaughan Kendells, son of Urien Kendells, invaded the alienage and abducted the wedding party. The resulting clash saw Elior kill Vaughan for his misdeeds, and he was subsequently saved from prison by Warden-Commander Duncan, who conscripted him into the order. Following the disaster at Ostagar, he led the efforts to build a new army to combat the Blight and oppose Teyrn Loghain mac Tir, who had left the Wardens and King Cailan to die. With the aid of Alistair, Cailan's half-brother, and Arl Eamon, Loghain was eventually defeated in the Landsmeet, and Elior led the army to the Battle of Denerim, where he sacrificed his life to kill the archdemon, eleven days before his nineteenth birthday. While Elior's life ended here, his influence did not, as after his coronation, King Alistair appointed Elior's father Cyrion to be the new Bann of the alienage, and other efforts were made to improve the lot of city elves in Ferelden. While the title of Bann has since been abolished due to Cyrion almost being assassinated and progress has been slower than the king reportedly would like, Elior remains an inspirational figure to elves and Grey Wardens across Ferelden, and his memory is alleged to be held in the highest regard by another elven hero of the Dragon Age: the Inquisitor, Uvunleas Lavellan. Overview Basic Information Full Name: Elior Tabris Nickname(s): Elamor (Zevran) Alias(es): None Occupation: Grey Warden, Warden-Ensign Age: 18 as of Wintermarch, 9:31 Dragon Date of Birth: Wintermarch 20, 9:12 Dragon Nationality: Fereldan Orientation: Bisexual Libido: Above average Religion: None (believes in the Maker, but does not worship Him). Threat Level: 8/10. Elior is a surprisingly competent warrior considering his youth and incomplete training, able to wield weapons such as greatswords and mauls and wield them effectively in spite of his lack of significant musculature and shortness. He is a ferocious and relentless combatant, channelling the rage he carries around with him into his fighting and refusing to give in no matter what the cost—he will only stop when he physically cannot continue anymore. A combination of all this and his knack for creativity when dealing with humans means Elior is a very dangerous opponent. That being said, he is still young and inexperienced, fights only with two-handed weapons, and his rage often clouds his mind and distracts him; an opponent who can take advantage of these things will have less trouble with him than others would. World State: Playthrough 2 ('Elf') Physical Information Voice: Violent Height: 5'3" / 1.61 m Eye Colour: Brown Hair Colour + Style: Black, straight, short, unkempt Dominant Hand: Right Body Type: Lean, slightly toned muscles Distinguishing Features: Gaunt cheeks, shadowed eyes, more muscular than most city elves Accent + Intensity: Fereldan, moderate Tattoo(s): None Scar(s): Small scar on left forearm Piercing(s): None Glasses? No Background Information Hometown: Denerim Current Residence: N/A Language(s): Common, snatches of Elvish Social Class: Lower class Education: Given basic education by parents and other adults of the alienage as a child, including reading, mathematics, history, and religion. Secretly trained in combat by his mother from the age of seven until her death when he was ten. Family: See below Romanced: Zevran Arainai Pet(s): Garahel, mabari war hound, adopted after Ostagar Adopted? No Rap Sheet: Yes, limited to acts of thievery and murder of Lord Vaughan Kendells of Denerim plus his guards. Prison Time: None Personality Information MBTI/Jung Type: ESFJ "Consul" Archetype: The Hero and the Rebel Enneagram: Challenger Moral Alignment: Chaotic Good Temperament: Choleric Angered By: Racism, imperialism, humans in general, anything to do with the Chantry, slavery, cowardice, victim-blaming Intelligence Type: Intrapersonal Neurodivergence(s): N/A At Risk: His black-and-white thinking and tendency to split down the middle between humans and elves leads him to a place where he idealises elves as inherently superior, believes their oppression absolves them of all responsibility for their wrongdoings, and judges humans to be evil by nature and thus hates them on general principle. His hatred, meanwhile, eventually grows so all-consuming and extreme that it looks set to poison his soul and turn him into what he himself hates; it takes what happens in the Brecilian Forest to jar him out of this mindset and put him back on the better path. Vices and Habits Smokes? No Drinks? Yes Drugs? No Violent? Generally only when he needs to be, but is also quicker to it when dealing with humans. Addictions? None Self-Destructive? To an extent; his hatred and rage are all-consuming and directed at himself as much as they are at the humans, and for a long time, they look likely to consume him. Habit(s): Playing with Zevran's earring after he receives it, black-and-white thinking, scowling, hypervigilance Hobbies: Practising his martial skills, petty thievery, helping other members of the alienage, defying the humans in small, subtle ways Likes: Wolves, spring soup, cooking, seeing the humans get egg on their faces, trashy literature Dislikes: Humans and anything to do with them, the Qun, blood magic, the nobility, having to go against what he thinks is right Tic(s): None Obsession(s): Technically none, but his hatred and rage border on this at times. Compulsion(s): None Miscellaneous Information House: Gryffindor / Wampus Zodiac: Eluvia Vice: Wrath Virtue: Diligence Element: Earth Mythological Creature: Chimaera Animal: Wolf Mutation: Tainted Biography History Born in the middle of winter in the Denerim alienage, Elior was a strong and fierce child right from the start. Energetic and proud as much by nature as by the encouragement of his parents and the other members of the alienage, Elior proved a right handful for his mother and father growing up, perhaps the reason why they only ever had one child. Though somewhat mischievous by nature and inclined to get himself into trouble by sneaking out of the alienage and defying the humans in whatever small ways his child's mind could think of, Elior was also a good child, obedient to his parents, loyal to his community, and helpful to those worse off than himself. By and large, despite the hardships of life in the alienage, his early life was quite happy. Though Elior's personality was largely his own, much of his pride and strong will had come from his mother, from whom he had also inherited most of his physical features. Wanting her son to be able to defend himself and for the alienage to have a protector of some sort, Adaia began to secretly train her son in combat and everything related to it when he was seven years old. Elior took well to the training, having no fear of what the consequences would be if they were discovered—unlike his father—and wanting to both do his mother proud and be the guardian that she had envisaged. Although still only a child, from early on, he demonstrated a marked preference for two-handed weapons, and when given the opportunity, he also showed that he had a remarkable talent for them. Adaia, pleased with this, hoped to train him until he had surpassed her, to teach him everything that he would need to defend himself. Unfortunately, these plans were brought to a premature end three years later, when a group of humans murdered Adaia. Elior was only ten years old. Grief-stricken and enraged by his mother's loss, Elior's anger only grew when he realised that there would never be any justice for her, for she was an elf and her murderers had been humans. Subsequently, Elior began to see in full the injustice done to his people, and it infuriated him, filled him with anger and resentment and distrust of the humans—though not hatred, not yet—and stiffened the pride he took in being an elf. Too proud to stand by and do nothing, too reckless and impulsive to heed his father and Valendrian's warnings, Elior sought more ways to defy the humans, including sneaking out of the alienage and engaging in acts of petty thievery. In the long run, he knew, it would make no difference, but he took vicious pleasure in seeing the humans with egg on their faces, and this was only heightened if his defiance happened to aid his people in some way. After all, despite his anger at his people's situation, Elior remained a loyal member of the alienage, as eager to help those worse off than himself as ever and to do right by his people in general, and wanting nothing other than to be a productive member of the community and to do his father proud. In a way, then, despite the hardships and his anger and how much he missed his mother, Elior was still mostly content with his life. As such, when his betrothal to Nesiara of the Highever alienage was announced in late 9:29 Dragon, Elior was largely excited, and as the wedding date approached, he began to dream of having a happy marriage as his parents had had and giving his father the grandchildren and happy family that he deserved. What was to come instead was simply beyond what he could ever have guessed. In-game Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening + DLC Note: the Warden-Commander for Awakening and the DLC is the Orlesian elf Matanel Andras, formerly a mage of the Circle of Montsimmard, Harrowed in 9:16 Dragon and recruited to the Order in 9:18 Dragon. Afterwards Elior had never wanted to join the Grey Wardens, and the circumstances surrounding his conscription into the organisation filled him with fury and with a newfound hatred of every human he met, but also with a deep grief and sense of guilt that he shared with no one. He carried on, but his rage grew blacker with every day that passed, especially after Alistair passed him the burden of leadership following the disaster at Ostagar. Consequently, in the months that followed, Elior would be driven to make decisions that he might not have made otherwise, and his black-and-white thinking and deep hatred caused much strife in his relationships with his companions. In this time, he had few things to give him comfort save his friendship and growing feelings for Zevran, the man who'd tried to kill him, and when he briefly returned to Denerim only to find the alienage purged and shut, Elior fell deeper into despair and helplessness. Things would not change until after the Brecilian Forest. Seeing what Zathrian's hatred had done to him and turned him into, Elior realised that he was at risk of suffering a similar fate if he allowed his to continue unchecked, and so he reeled it back in, becoming more open to the idea that his people could make mistakes and be cruel and flawed and that humans could just as likely be good and kind. Subsequently, Elior's demeanour and relationships with his companions improved greatly, and he began to more willingly shoulder the burden of leadership that had been thrust upon him, growing into a more confident and inspiring leader despite his youth. His many victories brought him more confidence than he'd had in months, he found new friends in Alistair, Leliana, Wynne, and Oghren, and eventually, his initially sexual relationship with Zevran turned into love. By the end of it all, Elior was happy and proud of himself, and eager to see what the future had in store for him. But when Morrigan, who he had always despised, offered her dark ritual at the eleventh hour, Elior found that he could not accept it. Though he knew of what his potential sacrifice would do to his loved ones, Elior was unwilling to go against his moral code or let Morrigan, another human who he hated, use him or Alistair for her own ends, and so he refused her offer. Afterwards, he went into the final battle with his head held high. This was not the fate he had been planning on, but Elior now had no fear of death, and he considered it an honour to save his family and his friends even if the cost was so high. Thus, eleven days before he was to turn nineteen, Elior took the final blow to slay the archdemon—and in so doing, became the legend he'd never once dreamed he would ever be. However tragic his early loss may have been, at least the ones he left behind could find some kind of comfort in that. Relationships * Alistair: Important moments that affected their relationship include: first, Lothering, where Alistair handing off the burden of leadership to Elior leads to Elior’s resentment of Alistair for being a human crystallising into a more individualised resentment of Alistair as a person and makes him more hostile to him than he already was. Second, the camp confrontation after Isolde’s sacrifice at Redcliffe, where Elior blows off Alistair’s concerns and anger, outright tells him he doesn’t care what he or Eamon think about what happened, and finally ends up spewing insults and vitriol at him regarding Alistair’s unwillingness to lead, spinelessness, and (or so it seems to Elior) hatred of justice, which almost destroys their relationship before it can begin. Third, after the events in the Brecilian Forest, when Elior approaches Alistair and offers him an apology and an olive branch in the shape of his mother’s amulet, both of which Alistair accepts; this lays a new foundation for their relationship, which they build upon over the ensuing months to form a strong friendship. * Garahel (Dog): At first, Elior isn’t sure what to make of having a pet, nor is he certain that the Blight is the best time for acquiring one; he’s just glad that Garahel is sufficiently intelligent to more or less take care of himself. As for mabaris, Elior does like them, but he’s also heard horror stories of humans setting them on city elves for sport, and this makes him quite wary around Garahel until he’s able to understand the concept of imprinting, which greatly warms him to the dog. He doesn’t know how to take care of him, either, and so he has to ask Alistair for help, something he’s not keen on doing; thankfully, he learns the ropes soon enough, and Garahel is sufficiently independent that he doesn’t really need Elior to take care of him beyond the basics. Over the course of the game, Elior gradually warms up to Garahel and eventually reaches the point where he regards him as one of his loyalest and most devoted friends, somebody for whose companionship he is grateful. Consequently, they’re almost always together, from the visit to Lothering all the way up to the Battle of Denerim, and Elior ultimately comes to appreciate both the constancy of the dog’s company as well as his skills. In times like these, it’s nice to have a constant or two, and the dog is nothing but. * Morrigan: Important moments that affected their relationship include: first, as mentioned above, in the Circle Tower, where Morrigan says that the mages allow themselves to be corralled like cattle, mindless, and that they deserve death for submitting to their masters. Elior being a city elf whose people are essentially corralled like cattle, even if they do not necessarily submit, he is enraged by Morrigan’s comments and outright calls her a 'human bitch’ for saying them, and afterwards, he is never able to get them out of his head, nor think of Morrigan as anyone other than someone who blames victims for their unfortunate fates and cares for nothing other than herself. Second, when Morrigan proposes the Dark Ritual; not that anything could have salvaged their relationship, but this moment cements in Elior’s mind his view that Morrigan is out for herself alone and that she has no problems using people for her own ends, traits that he despises. His subsequent refusal of the ritual is essentially the deathblow for their relationship, as Morrigan leaves, and Elior is all too glad to see her go, and while he regrets what he now knows is coming, he will never regret refusing her. * Leliana: Important moments that affected their relationship include: first, the moments when Leliana admits to Elior that she was a bard and tells him about what the life of a bard is like, the things bards will do to accomplish their goals, and how she saw it all as nothing more than a game. These moments make Elior see Leliana in an entirely different light, and for reasons described above, cause him to become more distrustful of her than he already is; her admission that she enjoyed what she did and saw it as a game is also off-putting to him because she has already been hardened by the time she says this and it makes him wonder just what she will do now that she is no longer lying to herself. (The fact that he cannot trust humans who admit to enjoying manipulating and using people does not help matters, either.) Second, the talk they have after Elior hardens Leliana, where she admits that she’s been lying to herself; he is pleased with her honesty and subsequently finds her personality a little easier to swallow, no matter how untrustworthy and cynical and ruthless it may be. Not long after this, Elior himself is softened by the events of the Brecilian Forest and becomes more willing to tolerate her, and from there, they soon become friends. * Sten: Important moments that affected their relationship include: first, the discussion of the Tal-Vashoth, why they fight against the Qunari, and whether they have a point; Elior is inclined to sympathise with them due to seeing the Qun as an oppressive force, so Sten’s decidedly unsympathetic responses put him on edge, and he cannot help but wonder if Sten might have similar opinions of the elven struggle against their human oppressors. Second, the argument at Haven, where Sten challenges Elior’s authority for the first and only time and Elior manages to get him to fall back in line without things falling to a duel; this proves for one and all that Elior is an effective leader, and Sten’s respect for him is greatly increased at the sight of his strength of character and ability to defend his authority with confidence. Elior, too, appreciates that Sten is willing to challenge him, no matter how much he disagrees with Sten’s argument, and afterwards becomes much more comfortable with him. Third, when Elior recovers Sten’s sword after many months and returns it to him; Sten is naturally grateful, and Elior is more than pleased to have helped him restore his honour. This event marks the moment when they become friends, of a sort; if nothing else, it is worth it to hear Sten call him kadan ''later on. * '''Wynne:' Important moments that affected their relationship include: first, when Wynne asks Elior what being a Grey Warden means to him and tries to tell him that it is about serving others; Elior reacts poorly to her words and dismisses them out of hand, angered by the concept of servitude, and ultimately tells Wynne that as she’s a shem, he doesn’t care for what she thinks, much to her irritation. This conversation, along with his argument with Alistair, does the most to bring Elior’s flaws into sharp relief for Wynne, and their relationship remains chilly for some time afterwards. Second, the encounter with Aneirin, when Wynne suggests that he return to the Circle; though he does not say anything, Elior is angered by this, as Aneirin is clearly happy where he is and being part of the Circle would mean giving up his culture. This incident reminds him that like every other shem, Wynne has her prejudices, even if hers are subtler and more insidious than most, and so he decides to maintain the distance between them. Third, the first time after the events of the Brecilian Forest when Wynne tries to offer her advice again; Elior realises here that whatever her faults, she does mean well and sometimes says things worth listening to, and so he takes her advice for once. This growth on his part leads to a great improvement in their relationship, though they never get as close as Elior does to Alistair. * Zevran: Important moments that affected their relationship include: first, when Elior asks Zevran why he wanted to leave the Crows and Zevran explains what being a Crow is like, how one becomes a Crow, and what the advantages and disadvantages of being one are; this conversation makes Elior more sympathetic to Zevran and leads him to realise there’s more to the man than meets the eye, causing him to be more receptive to him overall. This is also the conversation where they start making their interest in each other clear. Second, a talk they have after the Brecilian Forest, where Elior tries to work out where Zevran stands in regards to the elves, is disappointed when Zevran admits he thinks of himself as an Antivan before anything else, and tries to persuade him to become more involved with their people, resulting in something of a disagreement between them; Elior being who he is, Zevran’s lack of dedication to the elves is frustrating and upsetting to him, though he eventually learns to let it slide. Third, the encounter with the Guardian, where Zevran flippantly dismisses, even mocks, Elior’s admission of guilt; his insensitivity angers Elior, but at the same time, Zevran’s own uncharacteristically angry response to the Guardian makes him curious, and for a long time after, he keeps wondering who it was that Zevran spoke about and why he regretted killing her. Fourth, their discussion after Zevran refuses to join him in his tent, where they work out where they stand in regards to their relationship and admit, however indirectly, that they both have deeper feelings for each other than they’d planned; this discussion takes their relationship into explicitly romantic territory and gives Elior a last bit of joy before the final battle. * Oghren: Important moments that affected their relationship include: first, Elior asking Oghren to teach him the ways of the berserkers; Oghren is quite happy to do so even though they haven’t known each other for long, and they spend a fair amount of time sparring together, Oghren showing Elior how to properly harness his rage and channel it into his fighting. To an extent, Elior had already been doing this, but Oghren’s tutelage allows him to refine his techniques and get much better, and the hours they spend together go a long way towards strengthening their relationship. Second, Elior asking Oghren about how he truly feels about what happened with Branka; it takes some prodding, but Oghren does eventually admit that he regrets Branka’s fate and that things turned out the way they did. While he doesn’t say he blames Elior, still Elior says to let him know if there’s anything he can do to help, something that Oghren appreciates; consequently, the awkwardness in their relationship is smoothed over, and they start to become friends for real. * Shale: Important moments that affected their relationship include: first, Shale calling him 'it', as this strikes rather too close to home for Elior and reminds him of all the slurs humans have tossed at him over the years, and consequently, he is put very much on his guard around Shale. Second, when Shale expresses her approval of him and asks what lineage he comes from, and then says that the humans' opinions about his people must be their own stupidity talking when Elior says he is an elf; although Elior does not much trust Shale at this point, the words still gladden him, and he starts to warm up to her afterwards. Third, the confrontation at the Anvil of the Void, when Elior's decision to side with Caridin greatly increases Shale's respect for him, and the revelation that Shale was once a living dwarf causes Elior to see her in a new light. Fourth, when Shale admits to not having been particularly charitable to Elior and thanks him for being a friend; their relationship becomes sincerely friendly after that, and Elior becomes much more comfortable with spending time around Shale than he once was. Family * Cyrion Tabris (father, former Bann of the Denerim alienage, still alive in Denerim as of 9:41 Dragon) * Adaia Tabris (mother, killed by humans in 9:22 Dragon) * Eilona Tabris (p. aunt, died of illness in 9:18 Dragon) * Shianni (cousin, hahren of the Denerim alienage) * Ilan Tabris (p. uncle, killed in a purge of the alienage in 9:23 Dragon) * Soris (cousin) Quotes "You say the weight of the world Has kept you from letting go And you think compassion’s a flaw And you’ll never let it show And you’re sure you’ve hurt in a way That no one will ever know But someday the weight of the world Will give you the strength to go" — Linkin Park, Robot Boy * (to Valendrian) "There are far more Vaughans than Duncans, Elder!" * (to Vaughan) "You're going to pay for what you've done, you sick human fuck!" * (to Cailan) "Your welcome means nothing to me, human lord." * (to Alistair at Lothering) "Typical human, foist everything off on the eighteen-year-old elf like the lazy, irresponsible bastards you are, why should I bother..." * (response to the Guardian's question during A Test of Faith) "Yes. I should not have let her be taken… I could have run faster, perhaps… I don't know… There… there must have been something I could have done. Instead…" * (to Howe during The Landsmeet) "Come over here and say that, bastard shem! Let me show you what I did to Vaughan!" * (to Morrigan during The Final Onslaught) "I will not reconsider. I won't let you use me or Alistair for your own ends, Morrigan. The answer is no." * (final words) "Go on, Alistair. Get out of here, and be a good king, and don't forget my people. And don't worry… I'm not afraid." Dialogue (at camp) * Leliana: There are so many good things in the Maker's world. How can I sit by while the Blight devours... everything? * Elior: The Blight is the Maker's punishment. Will you defy Him? * Leliana: I... I don't know. He made this world... He could destroy it... but there is so much worth saving... I... You... you're such a pessimist! ─────── (after The Arl of Redcliffe) * Alistair: She was grasping at straws! Of course she would sacrifice herself, she felt guilty for what happened! But there must have been another way! * Elior: One that involved her not suffering the consequences of her actions, I guess? There was a price; she had to pay it. I made sure there was justice. * Alistair: Justice? You sacrificed her! That isn't justice! * Elior: Oh, what is justice, hmm, shem? Letting Isolde getting away with her idiocy? That's justice to you shems, isn't it? Letting other shems get away with their crimes! Besides… I'd have thought you'd have wanted her dead, Alistair, given the way she treated you. Wait… you don't have any backbone, do you? * Alistair: This isn't about me! Or racial politics! This is the arl's wife we're talking about here. What do you think he'll say when we revive him? * Elior: I don't really care what some shem lord says. Somebody had to make sure Isolde paid for her crimes! ─────── (during Nature of the Beast) * Elior: Do you still have so much hatred? After all this time? * Zathrian: You were not there. You did not see what… what they did to my son. To my daughter. And so many others. You are elven. You know what it is like to have injustice thrown in your face. Their crimes could not go unanswered! * Elior: But those crimes were committed centuries ago! Not by these wolves but by their ancestors! * Zathrian: I remember them as if it were yesterday. Even if they are more than animals now, they desire nothing but revenge. They will never let my clan be. * Elior: And your own people? They are suffering now, too. What about that boy, Uvunleas? He is not even of your clan, and he cannot be more than fifteen, but he is suffering because of you! If you have to kill him, it will be because of you! * Zathrian: I have sworn to protect my people, and I shall, and I shall protect Uvunleas as well, to the best of my ability. I will not lift a finger to help the descendants of savages who deserved the curse they received! * Elior: So your answer is to let them suffer forever? * Zathrian: Tell me, if you held your own daughter's lifeless body in your arms, would you not also have sworn an eternity of pain on those who did such to her? * Elior: My mother was murdered by humans, Zathrian, and I have so often wished I could bring them to justice! My cousin was gang-raped by human noblemen, and I killed them all for it, even their guards! I am from the alienage; I know what it is like to suffer such injustice! I might have done the same as you, but who is being punished now? ─────── (exchange with Uvunleas Lavellan after Nature of the Beast) * Uvunleas: So it was Zathrian's hatred that led to this? His desire for vengeance? * Elior: Something like that. Hatred poisoned him. I will not let it poison me, too. ─────── (during the Landsmeet) * Wynne: I'm not talking just about Loghain, but about the Blight. The archdemon. You will have to face him. The last Grey Wardens in Ferelden… so much is expected from you. It hardly seems fair, either to you, or to Alistair. I look at you sometimes, and you are so young. You face death every day, you know you are unlikely to live long… does it frighten you? * Elior: I would gladly give my life for others. * Wynne: And you sacrifice, that others may live. Yes… The first Blight in four hundred years and here you are, the fulcrum on which it all turns. Whatever happens, you will become legend. And if we should prevail, even if you die, you will live on in the memories of those you sacrificed everything for. * Elior: That's all I could ask for. * Wynne: And perhaps one day they will forget, but it will not erase what you did. Every new day that they see, will be because of you. And nothing in this world will ever make that untrue. * Elior: I will do what I have to, because it is my duty. * Wynne: A Grey Warden through and through. Selfless to the last, devoted to those you protect. I am honoured to have served with you. 'See Also' Reddit * Funeral * Words he lives by * Words on his gravestone in the Fade * Tropes * Developing relationships with companions * Putting himself first, spite, and thoughts about his old life * Journey theme and first kill * Relationship with LI and expressing affection Non-Reddit * Tumblr wiki page * Tumblr tag * Character Sheet * Hero of Thedas * The Warden Character Sheet: Even Longer and More Gratuitously Unnecessary, Pt. 1 * The Warden Character Sheet: Even Longer and More Gratuitously Unnecessary, Pt. 2 AO3 * A Letter From the Past * Justice Gallery Elior Gallery 1.png|Elior at Flemeth's hut after Ostagar Elior Gallery 2.png|Elior confronting Kitty Elior Gallery 3.png|Elior speaking with Bevin Elior Gallery 4.png|Elior speaking with Bella at Redcliffe Elior Gallery 5.png|Elior at Soldier's Peak Elior Gallery 6.png|Elior in Denerim Elior Gallery 7.png|Elior in the elven ruins Elior Gallery 8.png|Elior speaking to the 'Presence' in the ruins Elior Gallery 9.png|Elior speaking with Elric Maraigne Elior Gallery 10.png|Elior breaking into the Arl of Denerim's estate for the second time Elior Gallery 11.png|Elior at the Landsmeet Elior Gallery 12.png|Elior allowing Alistair to execute Loghain Elior Gallery 13.png|Elior after his final sacrifice Elior Gallery 14.png|Zevran kneeling over Elior's body after the final battle Elior Gallery 15.png|Elior's funeral Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Elf Category:Warrior Category:Berserker Category:Champion Category:Tabris Category:Zevran Romance Category:Eclipse3000